1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to new antitumor agents, novel intermediates used to make the new agents, a process for the preparation of said intermediates and the use of the new antitumor agents in treating tumor diseases.
2. The Prior Art
The antitumor antibiotic daunomycin, as well as its aglycone (daunomycinone formula IV, below) are known compounds. Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 3,803,124, owned by the unrecorded assignee hereof, describes a process for making daunomycin from daunomycinone.